


Burning down the... Mouse?

by AwesomestPrussian



Category: Talking Heads (Band)
Genre: Song - Freeform, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomestPrussian/pseuds/AwesomestPrussian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a stupid parody of "Burning Down The House" by the Talking Heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning down the... Mouse?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect that anyone will actually read this, but if you do, drop me a line! And feel free to request a song for me to do next!
> 
> Lyrics for the original song are from A-Z lyrics

Burning down the.... Mouse?

Look out there's something running 'round here   
Cool baby there isn't any danger   
It's an ordinary mouse  
Running 'round the house

Oh no  
I hope there's just the one  
Oh no  
I need an exterminator   
I need to stop this mouse  
Runnin 'round the house 

Maybe I should get a cat  
To chase all of the mice out  
Next door there's a litter  
They are asking for a lot   
For just a single little cat  
No thank you Sir

Oh no I think I see another   
Oh no there might be a whole nest here  
Three hundred sixty types of cheese  
Eaten by this mouse

It was once upon a place   
When I didn't care about rodents  
Now there's mice in my house   
I can't get anything to work  
These mice just won't go away   
Don't know what to say 

Mice are in my house 

These mice are extraordinary  
That's right   
Man I just want them gone   
I tried to sweep them out the door   
But mice are in my house 

That mouse just ate all of my food   
And you have not seen nothing yet   
There are more in the basement   
And I don't know what you expect   
There's nothing I've not done yet   
I fought fire with fire


End file.
